Pulmonary Archery
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Your heart gets smashed, torn to pieces, ripped apart and all that you keep doing is hoping that one day the problem and hurt will soon subside. Eh, time heals everything, right?
1. Chapter 1

HEY YOU GUYS! NEW STORY! I DON'T PLAN ON MAKING THIS LONG, POSSIBLY A THREE-SHOT! I'LL LET YOU KNOW, DEPENDS ON THE REVIEWS, AND IF I KEEP GETTING INSPIRED! LOL. ALRIGHT WELL, I THOUGHT OF THIS IN ONE OF MY BORING CLASSES, SO THANK MY BORING TEACHER! PLEASE ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER TO PULMONARY ARCHERY...

* * *

><p><strong>THINGS TO KNOW BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY:<strong>

DANNY-CLARE AND ELI'S 15 YEAR OLD SON

ELI AND CLARE-28 YEARS OLD

FITZ-29 YEARS OLD

ELI AND CLARE ARE MARRIED

_**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY NEW BETA READER FOR THE AMAZING EDITING JOB-**_** lizzzx0**

* * *

><p><strong><span>PULMONARY ARCHERY-CHAPTER 1<span>**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

Tears streamed down my face, as he screamed at me.

Screaming never got us anywhere, it always brought us back to the same place. But, he caused the fight this time.

"Will you keep your fucking voice down? You're going to wake Danny up! I don't want him to hear this bull shit," I screamed at Eli as he kept a stern face.

Eli's lip twitched in aggravation as tears continued to fall from my face and my chest heaved unevenly.

"It wasn't my fault I cheated, you brought this on yourself Clare," he growled at me blaming me for his mistakes.

Typical Eli.

Blaming me for his wrong doings.

"You're blaming me Eli, it's my fault you fucking cheated on me with some whore from your office!" I screamed back at him, giving him what he's been asking for ever since he started this fight.

He threw his arms in the air and asked, "Well, could you fucking blame me Clare? We never have sex anymore!"

"What?" I asked dumbfounded my eyes becoming irritated from crying so much.

I sighed, wiping my tears, and he said, "Tell me the last time we had sex. Tell me."

When I thought about it, I couldn't remember. It broke my heart to not be able to remember the last time Eli and I had showed each other how much we loved each other. But, we were always at work all the time and I refused to have sex with Daniel in the house.

"That's right Clare, you can't remember, and guess what? Neither can I!" He screeched so loudly my ears felt as if they were pierced with nails.

I sighed, perhaps he was right.

"Eli, still, that's no right to just go out and fuck some whore at work! You should talk to me, not go off and have sex someone else besides your wife!" I screamed at him trying to make him feel worse than he was making me feel.

He hissed, "She wasn't a whore! She gave me the best blow job I've gotten since the one you gave me junior year!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

How could he say that?

Was he really that heartless?

"Get out," I whispered looking down at the floor.

Eli laughed, "Typical Clare, kicking me out when you just can't handle the pressure. You know what Clare, I'm not leaving me because you made me. I'm leaving because I choose to."

I nodded and waved him off and asked, "Are you going to leave? Or, are you just going to stand here with that stupid smirk across your face."

He breathed out, smiling and asked,"Remember when we slept together the first time? Remember when you told me that you'd always love my smirk no matter what?"

"Well, maybe I've seen it for too long," I told him as he pounded his fist against the wall and opening the door with extreme force.

I sighed, my heart starting to race as Eli turned and asked, "Guess where I'm fucking going?"

"I don't care," I mumbled loud enough for him to hear it.

"To have sex!" He screamed slamming the door shut, leaving me to stand, wrapping my arms around myself.

I tried to comfort myself, but it wouldn't work.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard a creak in the steps causing my eyes to avert to the staircase.

"Oh god Danny, you scared me, what are you doing up?" I asked him as his smile turned to a frown.

Danny slowly walked down keeping a safe distance away from me, just glancing ever so often at my face which was stained with tears. I hated my son seeing me like this. I especially hated him hearing Eli and I lash out at each other. Thankfully, our fights never went past verbal.

I opened my mouth to talk, but, Daniel interrupted me and said, "Save it ma. I know it's the same thing every fight, I could never understand what's going on between you two and nothing is wrong. I know, obviously nothing is wrong."

Danny pointed to the door that Eli had recently slammed.

"Why can't you just have sex with him? You could have just asked me to sleepover one of my friend's house. Why can't you just give in?" Danny asked me pleadingly so the fighting would stop.

I couldn't keep anything from him. He was in the house all the time, and he knew what was going on between us. He knew Eli had been cheating on me. He knew that we weren't on good terms. Danny was smarter than that. He knew when their was something wrong.

"I'm sorry honey, I just can't fix this anymore. It's too late," I whimpered covering my mouth with my hand as tears streamed wildly down my face.

I looked at Danny through blurry eyes and continued to cry.

He approached me wrapping his arms around me, and embracing me in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry mom, I know it's hard, you just have to...you have to try harder next time. I don't like seeing you guys fight like this," he whispered in my ear as I shook uncontrollably in my sons arms.

It hurt my heart to remember that I would cry in Eli's arms when I had a problem. It hurt to remember that Eli was never a problem, and now he was the only problem in my life. It hurt to think that the love of my life had cheated on me because I wouldn't have sex with him every second of every day of every month of every year.

I sniffled, as I clung to my son, crying hysterically.

"It's going to be alright ma, don't cry," he whispered with a soothing voice.

I pulled my head back and said, "I can't do this to you, you shouldn't have to worry about this. I'm sorry you had to hear that whole fight. Just, just go to bed, you have to wake up early. You have practice tomorrow right?"

He nodded and smiled walking up the steps, "Good night mom. Love you!"

"Love you too!" I screeched making sure he'd hear me.

I glanced around the room, and looked at the fist indent in the wall that Eli had made.

What did I ever do to deserve this?

* * *

><p><strong>DANNY'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Yeah, she's still down stairs man," I told Fitz, one of my dad's closest friends over the phone.

He sighed and asked, "How long ago was the fight?"

I glanced at the clock next to my bed and said, "two hours ago."

"And she still isn't upstairs yet? Maybe you should check on her," he told me as I looked at my open door which was just so far away from my bed.

I hated when my parents fought. It wasn't like it was a little fight and then they would have hardcore makeup sex like normal parents. No, they'd fight, and scream, and they meant every word they said. It brought tears to my eyes just thinking about my dad cheating on my mom like that.

Honestly, she deserved better.

But, then again he could be just bull shitting her and just wanting her to feel hurt.

I could never predict my dad, he was unpredictable.

"Do you know where my dad is? Have you heard from him?" I asked Fitz as he sighed probably trying to think of an excuse better than he's fucking his secretary from work.

That was another thing, apparently until you turn the age of eighteen in this house you aren't supposed to know about sex, or cheating, or anything that's basically inherited in high school.

"I think you should stop worrying about your dad, and worry about going to bed. It's already midnight and you haven't gotten any sleep I'm presuming? Just go to bed, you know your dad, he'll just come back and crawl into bed with your mom when she's sleeping," Fitz told me.

This was true.

I always thought that Fitz wasn't the smartest turtle on the turtle farm, if you know what I'm saying.

But, he was pretty smart for the time being.

"True," I mumbled hearing the door open and keys being thrown onto the kitchen table.

"He's back, I think, I'll text you when I know everything's alright," I told him not waiting for him to respond and shutting my cellphone.

I got up from my bed, tiptoeing to close my bedroom light and quickly running back, covering myself with my two blankets. I closed my eyes, trying to listen to what was going on, but no one was talking.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard slow footsteps coming up the steps.

I forced my eyes to try and see who it was, and sure enough it was my dad.

He was holding my mom in his arms.

She lay, sleeping in his hold.

My mothers arms clung around my dad's neck as he walked past my room, bringing her to their bed.

I smiled knowing they would probably make up in the morning and I didn't have to worry about a divorce or any shit like that.

Whenever my parents fought, divorce was always the first word that popped into my head. When I heard stories about my mom and dad, they were always known for their endless need for each other. Fitz told me that in high school not even a chainsaw could separate their hands sometimes.

I wish I could go back in time to see my parents as a younger couple.

As their kid, I would want to know where they met, when their first date was, when was the first time my dad dropped the "L" bomb on my mom, or if they ever went to parties and got drunk.

I laughed, knowing my mom would never even think about having a drink, let alone drink it.

I closed my eyes when I heard footsteps and I pretended I was sleeping as my dad approached me.

He kissed me on the forehead, and whispered, "I Love you Danny."

What was I five?

My parents were always overprotective and constantly treated me like a baby.

It sickened me.

I waited to hear my door shut, but instead, I heard the seat to my rolling chair squeak.

In other words, he plopped his ass down on my fucking computer chair.

I hated when he did this, whenever they fought and he wasn't tired yet, he would sit in my room and talk to me and talk out his problems thinking I would never hear him and he would feel better about himself.

"You know I love your mom so much," he whispered holding back a sob.

"She's the best woman I've ever been with, and she even gave me you. Clare gave me the best thing I could ever ask for, a minnie me," I heard him laugh a little probably glaring at me with those sick ass green eyes he had.

He licked his lips and said, "Sometimes, I just wish that your mother and I would do what we used to do when we were in high school."

My eyes widened and said, "Please stop."

My dad laughed, wiping his tears away not wanting me to see his weak side and he said, "I thought you were sleeping."

"Not really," I mumbled and continued, "With all this fighting going on I couldn't really sleep."

He looked at me and sighed, "I just keep screwing up kid, I'm sorry."

I sat up slowly, placing my feet on the ground and laughed, "It's funny because mom and you both told me the same thing. You keep telling me you're sorry for screwing up. Why can't you just stop acting like a dick to her? We both know you didn't cheat on her and you just wanted to get under her skin."

"Watch your mouth," was all he could say.

I gulped, "Did you really cheat on mom?"

Tears were forming in my eyes as my dad stood there, speechless.

"You wouldn't," I whispered.

"You couldn't," I whispered again.

He glanced at me, and nodded slowly.

"I did, and I feel like shit," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

My son stared at me.

This was my worst nightmare, seeing my kid cry because I had upset him or did something wrong.

I always wanted my kid to be proud to say I was his dad.

But, who would want to say a cheating dick head was your dad?

No one.

"How could you do that to mom?" Danny asked me his voice becoming hoarse.

I sighed, "Temptation."

When I went out two hours ago, when Clare and I had went through our fifth fight this week, I went to the same place I've been going to each time.

The bar.

The bar was the one place I can drink my guilty pleasures away.

"Did you have sex with her?" He asked me.

I sighed and asked, "Aren't you not supposed to know about that yet?"

"Stop ignoring the question. Did you, or did you not, cheat on mom by having sex with your secretary?" He asked me, tears falling from my eyes and I sighed.

I didn't want to lie, because lying would probably make it one hundred percent worse. But, telling the truth might hurt him.

"I cheated on your mom, yes, but I'm not proud of it," I whispered looking down at my son who stood speechlessly.

I did feel horrible. I felt dirty. But, It's not like I could go back and not do it.

It's too late.

Danny looked at me like I was trash, like I wasn't his father. The look was breaking my heart. His expression was the same as Clare's. It was a pleading glare, a glare that was basically telling me to pull my shit together.

"Dad, I've nothing to say anymore. Just, fix it before it really is too late," he whispered.

* * *

><p>CONTINUE? <strong>LIKEDISLIKE**?

YEAH THIS WILL DEFF BE A THREE-SHOT!

**10 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. Just letting you know the next chapter this story will get VERY INTERESTING, So, review?


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! LOVED YOUR REVIEWS, AS USUAL! I HAVE A NEW BETA READER, SO IF THE CHAPTERS SEEM KIND OF DIFFERENT, IT'S OKAY..I HAVE A NEW BETA READER HAHA :D I THINK YOU GUYS WILL LIKE HER, THANKS TO HER YOU HAVE THIS CHAPTER UP QUICK AND ITS JUST AS GOOD AS THE OTHER ONES..WHO KNOW'S MIGHT BE EVEN BETTER? lol, okay PLEASE ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER OF PULMONARY ARCHERY...

_**MY AMAZING BETA READER- lizzzx0 **_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_Someone pointed out to me about the ages, i f'd up on this one. Sorry guys, but im going to make Clare and Eli both 38 years old.(I KNOW IT'S HARD TO IMAGINE CLARE AND ELI OLDER THAN TEENS BUT, LET'S JUST SAY THEY LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME AND NO PHYSICAL FEATURES HAVE CHANGED)-OH THE POWER OF FAN**FICTION** I apologize for that mishap. I was just really excited to upload and made a boo boo lol...sorry :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>PULMONARY ARCHERY-CHAPTER 2 <span>**

**CLARE'S PERSEPCTIVE**

I squinted at the blazing sunlight peering through my bedroom shades.

My body shot up, noticing I overslept and didn't drive Daniel to his six thirty a.m. football practice.

When I did this, I glanced at Eli, who stood at the door and said, "I drove him."

This was odd, considering Eli never drives Daniel anywhere because he is usually at work or doing something...more important.

"Thanks, I guess," I whispered and he asked, "Can we talk?"

I stood up and said, "I don't want to hear it Eli. It's enough. Silence is better than listening to you rant and rave about how bad I am at sex and that we never do it."

Eli stood in between the door and shook his head smiling and walking into our bedroom, and taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

It was so quiet, you heard the bed creak, and I could feel the tension building between us and we were not even talking yet. My heart skipped a beat, waiting for him to say something, but instead, awkward silence filled the air.

You could hear a pin drop on the floor, that's how quiet it was.

"Clare, I'm so...so sorry," he whispered breaking the silence.

He continued as I listened intently, "I feel like a scumbag. I cheated on my wife. My wife, the first person I said I love you to, the person I promised to be with forever and only love. The one that keeps my heart pumping, the one that gave me my first son. Clare, I cheated on you and I know for a fact that you'd never cheat on me, no matter what. I feel dirty, stupid, and overall out of control at this point."

When he stopped, I thought he was done, and was about to talk but was interrupted by his voice beginning to speak again.

"If I were you, I'd never forgive me. If I was in your spot, I would have kicked me out a long time ago. If I was you, then I would never even think about looking at me again. I just want to know, that whatever you choose to do Clare, I'm on board for it. I'll' do anything," he whispered glancing over his right shoulder to make eye contact with me, but I looked down avoiding eye contact with him.

If I looked into his eyes, it would weaken me.

He guilts me into things through his green, glazing eyes that pierce through your soul.

I shook my head, tears falling from my eyes, and walked past him as he gripped my hand in his cold hand.

"Eli, come on, why are we pretending that this is going to work?" I asked, turning to face him.

Tears streamed down his eyes, like a two year old crying for his mother.

"Please give me a second chance," he pleaded. "Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" He asked glancing into my blurry blue eyes.

I closed my eyes, trying to open them again, and a heated tear falling from the right side of my face.

"Cheaters never deserve a second chance," I whispered letting go of his hand and quickly walking down the steps...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"She told me,s-s-he, she told me that cheaters never get a second chance," my chest heaved from crying so much for the past three hours to one of my best friends since High School.

Fitz gave me a disgusted face, and handed me a tissue.

"Man, you know she'll get over it, why are you getting so worked up about it?" He asked me thinking this was just another one of our regular fights.

Sadly, it wasn't.

"Fitz, I think this was**_ the_** fight," I whispered emphasizing the word "the."

His eyes bulged and said, "Last night I had your kid calling me on the phone, on the verge of crying, because you weren't home in your bed sleeping next to your wife."

I held my head in my hands, and cried heavily.

"This is all my fault, this whole thing, how can I fix it Fitz?" I asked him pleading for an answer.

I needed to do something, to say something, to make something happen that would make Clare change her mind. I needed a second chance. I wasn't going to let years of Clare and I's relationship go to waste. We had made it through some of the toughest situations you can ever imagine.

"Do something about it," he said handing me another tissue as I blew into it.

My nose now burned every time I blew into the tissue, as it rubbed against my beat red nostrils that were being ripped apart.

"What the fuck am I going to do? I fucking cheated on her Fitz! I don't know what to do!" I screamed at him standing up and slowly approaching the biggest anxiety attack I've ever received.

Fitz looked both ways, and then flashed me a creepy grin.

My frown turned to a smirk, as I whispered, "I've seen that face before...it's your I have a fucking idea face..."

Fitz looked at me, and smiled nodding up and down.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Yeah, I'm heading home now but, I'm scared to know what I'm coming home to," I told Ali as I gripped my grocery bag in my right hand and tried to talk to her at the same time.

I struggled walking up to my doorstep.

"Clare, just forgive him already, you've made him feel bad enough. Everyone makes mistakes," she said trying to take sides with Eli, as usual.

I sighed, "Ali this isn't like high school, he cheated on me Ali. How do you forgive someone that made a vow to love you and only you?" I asked her as she continued and ignored my statement, "Clare, it's not like he slept with someone and told them he loved them. Everyone make's mistakes Clare, no matter how bad it was."

I growled, "Ugh Ali, you fucking remind me of Hannah Montana."

"Come on Clare, stop playing around and forgive him. Aren't you always for forgiveness? You love Eli, don't you?" She asked as I opened my door and my phone dropped as I looked at the house from the inside.

I ignored Ali's plea for me to answer her as I dropped the groceries, and glanced around my clean house covered...in memories.

My eyes analyzed my old binder from junior year, lying on the floor.

Tears streamed down my face when I picked it up, and tried to read it through teary eyes. It had _"Eli and Clare 4eva,"_ engraved on the front of it. I wondered where Eli could possibly find this. I thought I had lost it when I moved to this house.

I opened it up, and read the paper inside of it.

_"Remember this binder? The binder that got us through junior year? The binder that I moved out of your way when it distracted you from kissing me. I remember it like it was yesterday. When you're ready, move to the steps."_

I located the binder back where it was placed, and moved to the steps where I stepped on something, as I glanced down at it.

"Wow," I whispered picking it up, and glancing down at a picture of Eli and I dancing at Senior Prom. I had my head nuzzled into Eli's neck, and his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, not wanting to let an inch of space separate us. When I inhaled, I swear I could smell Eli from that very night.

I turned it around, and there was a post-it on it. I gently removed it, and it read,_ "The best night of my life. The night we danced until we got kicked out of the dance and also, the night we made love for the first time. This night, was the best night of our lives. When you're done reading this, stop at the top of the staircase."_

I glanced up the steps, and tiptoed up the steps, looking down at my favorite wedding photo of us.

Tears streamed down my face, remembering this picture when we took it.

**(FLASHBACK BEGINS)**

"I love you so much Clare," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath going down my back sending chills up my spine.

Eli wrapped his arms around me, kissing me, and when we parted Eli did something.

He did something, something I've never seen him do since the night I gave myself to him.

Eli smiled.

He smiled, showing his teeth, and narrowed his eyes at me.

A camera flashed at that moment, capturing the memorable scene that I would have probably never forgot, and I smiled looking at Ali who said, "Sorry, it was just too cute."

I giggled as Eli pulled me closer to him, and whispered, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

My face was probably beat red remembering this moment in our lives, the happiest moment I've ever had in my life.

There comes a time when you know that someone actually loves you in your life, and when that happens, you go through a time where you can't resist each other. At first, I thought sex was something that needed to happen in a marriage, but, with Eli it was different.

He was always different.

Eli made sex...enjoyable. It wasn't just...sex. It was an intense, sweaty, love-filled, dramatic scene. Even though the first time Eli and I had "made love" it had been painful and close to unbearable, I still enjoyed it.

That's what made it count to me.

I wiped my tears falling from my face, and behind the picture was once again another post-it.

_"When you're ready, come to the bedroom and walk in. If you don't want me back, then don't come in. I'll understand."_

I read from left to right to make sure I was reading it right as I placed our Wedding Photo back into its right place on the small hallway table leading to our bedroom, so anyone who came upstairs could see how happy we were at our wedding.

I gripped the door knob with a shaky hand, and my heart raced not knowing whether to turn it or not.

Why am I going to do this to myself again? Why was I going to fight with him, have him cheat on me, and then fall right back into his arms again?

I knew why.

He knew why.

We knew why.

Because I loved him with all my heart.

I quickly turned the knob and opened it to see Eli standing next to the window, a tear falling from his eye, as he glanced over to me with a smirk forming on his face.

"I thought you wouldn't come in," he whispered as my eyes averted to the rose petals spread across the bed and the candles lit with the lights turned off.

Eli moved from the window, and approached me slowly.

He smirked, as tears fell from my eyes noticing he had his wedding ring on and he was holding my ring in between his fingers.

"You never wear your wedding ring," I whispered sniffling and trying to hold back the utter happiness begging to escape my body.

He smirked and said, "I just thought it was time to show everyone how much I love you again. I don't remember why I stopped wearing it."

"Maybe it was because you didn't want the secretary to see it," I whispered looking down at my feet.

My heart raced, as Eli placed his thumb below my chin, slowly lifting my head up and tears streamed down his face, "I love you Clare. I love you so much, and having sex with that woman was the worst mistake of my life. The only thing...I did right in my fucking life was marrying you Clare and having Danny with you. Those are the only two things I've done right."

"So far," I interrupted him smiling.

He was about to continue apologizing and he looked up at me, his mouth opening a little.

"What does that mean?" He asked me.

I smiled, "I guess you'll have to figure that one out."

Eli glared into my eyes, and I glanced down as he gripped my hand in his, breaking eye contact. Eli's shaky hands placed my wedding ring back onto my ring finger, where it once was. I felt like Eli was placing this ring on my finger for the very first time.

"Will you re-marry me?" Eli asked me, his voice shaky.

I sighed, trying to remember what I'm getting myself into. I was getting myself involved with a person who's unpredictable, crazy, sometimes insane, full of himself, most likely to make more mistakes than the whole society of the world, but, I love him. No matter how many faults Eli had, my heart would always be dedicated to him.

"Yes Eli, I will," I told him laughing.

Instead of sealing the deal with a kiss, we wrapped our arms around each other and sealed it with an embrace.

We held onto each other to what felt like forever.

I closed my eyes, sighing, and loved the presence of Eli when we weren't fighting. To be in a room with him, and to have comfortable silence was quite rare, but would gladly get used to quickly. To be in his arms, to feel that protection once again, was amazing. In a way, now I think that Eli cheating on me was a way to get him to realize he isn't going to get anything better than this family we had together.

Eli gently moved his hand up the back of my shirt, stopping at the small part of my back and rubbed gentle, lazy circles with his fingers knowing this was one of the most relaxing things he can do to me that causes me to go weak at the knees.

"My feelings for you are like lightning, you can't tell where they will strike until they have fallen," he whispered in my ear, his cool breath hitting my neck and sending chills up and down my spine.

My heart thudded unevenly, so loudly you could hear it from a mile away, and Eli pulled away from me glaring into my eyes.

I gulped nervously, just wanting to kiss him.

"I love you," I whispered.

My right hand gripped his right bicep through his black coat, and I smiled wide, as a tear shed from my eye. But, this time it was a tear due to happiness.

Eli and I breathed out, our lips inches away, our eyes glancing into each other's waiting for someone to make the first move. But, maybe both of us were thinking the same thing, that we never, ever, wanted to leave this. We would never want to leave what we had at this moment.

Who would?

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 2<strong>

_**Like/ Dislike ?**_

_**Please Review :D **_

_**35 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER ;) **_

Lemon Scene much?

Love you guys

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS LAST CHAPTER, BUT I HAD TO GET AN INSPIRATION FOR THIS AND ALSO, MY BETA READER HAD TO ADD MORE (: ANYWAY, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG PLEASE ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF PULMONARY ARCHERY...

**Warnings**: Just letting you know, this is Eclare, I want them together even though if this happened in real life and a guy cheats on you to hurt you, don't forgive him but unless you truly love him and he loves you and it's a BIG mistake. I got a review saying like if someone cheated, I wouldn't make up with them which is fine...but, it's Eclare lol. Anyways, Enjoy :D

**SORRY ONE MORE ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT-** Please check out this story called "Dear Agony" by lizzzxx0 . Please trust me on this, it'll be worth it! Send her some love (;

Much Creds to my Beta Reader- lizzzxx0

* * *

><p><strong><span>PULMONARY ARCHERY-CHAPTER 3<span>**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I smiled, crushing my lips against Eli's for the first time in what felt like forever.

Yes, Eli and I kissed before when we fought, but it was sloppy and meant nothing. But, this kiss was different.

This kiss sealed our apology and proved our love for each other.

Our hands interlocked, as I heard the clank of our wedding rings collide.

My head moved to one side, as Eli deepened the kiss, gently grazing his tongue along my bottom lip.

Eli tugged at one of my curls gently, and pulled away, breathing out, smiling into my eyes. I leaned my forehead on Eli's forehead and we smiled glancing into each other's eyes. I moved my head to one side and bit Eli's upper lip urgently.

When we pulled away, Eli buried his head in the crook of my neck, breathing heavily and biting the skin.

Eli tugged at the hem of my shirt and I grabbed his hand in the process.

"We can't do this Eli," I told him.

He gave me the most confused look in the world and I smiled, "What about Danny? He's supposed to be home any minute; you know how I feel about doing this with Danny in the house."

Eli gripped my hand, guiding me to the bed, as I sat comfortably at the edge of it.

He slid behind me, causing me to gasp, as I leaned against his hard chest. Eli kissed my neck, as I moved further to the side to give him more room. His tongue grazed against my neck, as a moan escaped my lips.

I was getting too into it.

He was seducing me.

"Eli, he's going to be home soon," I told him trying to make him stop.

He pulled away slowly and whispered, "He's going to his friend's house, we have the house to ourselves for at least two hours."

I smiled and turned around, moving onto Eli's lap, straddling him in the process.

My lips torturously nipped at Eli's neck, his weak spot. My hands moved underneath his shirt, rubbing his chest, and feeling his small hair run through my fingertips.

I giggled when his muscles quivered beneath me. I pressed my lips against his chin, against his neck, and he whimpered.

"Clare," he moaned biting his lip, causing the skin to break.

I pressed my lips against his, tasting the blood from his lips. Eli parted his mouth, as I slipped my tongue inside his mouth. His ice cold hands moved up my shirt, and I immediately felt goose bumps rise when he started to move his hands up and down my sides.

"Eli," I breathed out pulling away and he smiled, flipping me over causing me to tremble beneath him.

I gripped Eli's jacket, and pulled the unnecessary clothing off his body.

"You're turn," he whispered against my earlobe and I shivered as he gripped the hem of my shirt and lifted it above my head tossing it to the ground.

He pushed me onto my back, and kissed the top of my breast, twisting the skin with his mouth in a way unimaginable.

I arched my back against his touch as my center brushed against Eli's cock. To say he was hard was an understatement. I smiled when he looked up, and our eyes connected for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you Clare," he breathed out and I nodded placing my hand behind his neck and pulling him down to me.

I stared intently at Eli, licking my lips, wanting to devour him. I missed this feeling, the feeling of physically wanting someone. I haven't felt this in a long time, and to want it from Eli, was just a thrill. I didn't know how much longer I could last before the throbbing in between my legs would explode.

Eli kissed my neck, while he gripped the clasp to my bra and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Hm," I whined while twiddling with his belt urgently.

He laughed, "Jesus Clare, calm down, let's take it slow."

Oh god Eli.

Take it slow, I need him now!

I giggled as he unhooked my bra and tossed it to the floor while my face heated up. I was never comfortable with Eli seeing my full body, as in my chest, but he was my husband and through the years I've learned to trust him.

Eli gripped my right breast in his hand and gently massaged it, causing a moan to escape my lips.

I arched my back against him, wanting him to touch me more. I couldn't even fathom the thought of how long I had gone without doing this with Eli.

I definitely missed this, that's for sure.

"Eli, please," I moaned when he wouldn't let me unbuckle his belt.

He laughed at me, kissing me on the cheek, and said, "I don't want to feel any pleasure in this Clare. I don't deserve it..." Eli continued to kiss my neck, ignoring what he just said meant anything and I pulled him back to look down into my eyes.

"Eli, what are you talking about?" I whispered.

He smirked and said, "I don't deserve to get pleasure out of this Clare, only you do."

My chest was heaving up and down from the need for him, and he was just bull shitting me about pleasure.

"Eli, right now, I don't give a shit about you cheating on me and not deserving pleasure and shit, just please, fuck me, hard" I breathed out and his eyes bulged.

I nodded, and gripped his belt in my shaky fingers wanting to feel him inside me.

The intense feeling, the feeling that I haven't felt in so long, was now building up inside of me so fast that I wouldn't even care if Eli wasn't the person to fuck me.

Was that bad?

Yes.

Less than one minute later, our clothes were thrown in all different directions, and Eli was lined up at my entrance.

I glared down at Eli's penis, and realized it really has been a long time since we have done this. I knew this, because the feeling of when I was about to lose my virginity had come quickly back to me. Suddenly, I had the feeling of excitement and fear enter my body at the same time.

"You okay?" Eli asked as I blinked a couple of times and looked up at him.

My eyebrows tightened and I nodded, "Just nervous."

"Sorry," I breathed out smiling, "Just do it, I'm fine."

I leaned my head to the side, and leaned up burying my head in the crook of Eli's neck. I wrapped my arms around him as he whispered, "I love you."

Eli entered me slowly, and I could feel my muscles being torn apart.

"It really has been a long time," Eli groaned as I dug my nails into his hard bicep.

My nails left white lines on his arm, as I shrieked when Eli just got into me fully. I wasn't accustomed to Eli's size and it hurt like a bitch. It was ridiculous how the human body worked. One day you have no pain, the next day you can't stop crying due to how much pain can be caused to harm your body.

Eli started to move slowly, but the pain just wasn't letting up and I didn't know why.

"P-p-please stop," I breathed out and Eli completely stopped his motions.

I felt horrible making him stop when he was in the zone or whatever the hell they call it. But, this feeling was like being torn apart from the inside.

Eli looked down at me, as I breathed slowly, trying to pull myself together as quick as I could. I felt Eli squirm inside me, wanting me and I nodded burying my head in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent.

I didn't know why, but this relaxed me.

"Sorry Clare," he whispered in my ear knowing he couldn't help it.

After a minute, the pain had unexpectedly turned to intense pleasure.

"E-Eli," I whimpered my face turning beat red, and my breath coming out uneven and frantic.

Eli remained silent, concentrating on what he was doing, and kissed my neck passionately, and literally driving me insane at the sight.

He bit my neck, twisting the skin as I screamed out his name.

"Oh my god! Eli!" I screamed as my walls clenched and unclenched around his cock, and my heart raced so fast I thought it was going to explode out of my chest.

I gripped his right bicep, my breathing had become heavy and my legs had begun to shake uncontrollably.

Eli groaned pulling out of me, and I noticed he hadn't "finished" yet.

"Oh fuuuckk, that was the hardest thing I've ever done since freshman year when I stopped you from giving me a blowjob," he groaned talking quickly in a pained tone.

I laughed and said, "Eli, you can finish, what's wrong with you huh? Tell me."

My voice remained angelic and relaxing as I tried to get Eli to tell me why he stopped himself from receiving pleasure.

I placed my fingers below his chin, forcing him to look up into my eyes, and I saw tears falling from his eyes.

Eli moved off of me, placing his boxers on, and continued to cry, sitting at the edge of the bed.

I glanced around the room, and threw on Eli's shirt, and scooted next to him while wrapping my arm around him, and moving his neck up to look into my eyes. He just stared at me, while tears fell from his eyes, and he remained mute.

"Eli, what's wrong? Was it something I did?" I asked him, keeping my voice low.

He shook his head and laughed lightly, "No of course it isn't your fault, it's just, I didn't want to feel pleasure out of this situation. I love you Clare, and I just wanted you to get off because I wasn't going to get a reward for cheating on you. I'd just feel...guilty."

"Eli, you didn't have to do that, now you're sitting here with a huge boner and regret," I told him smiling.

He laughed and said, "But, it was worth it."

I stroked my fingers through his sweaty hair, and I smiled looking down at his problem and blushed.

"Eli, let me take care of you," I told him gently getting on my knees on the carpet, and hissed knowing I would probably get rug burns.

I moved my fingers shakily to the lining of his boxers, and Eli laughed placing his hands underneath my shoulders and standing me up on my feet.

"I would rather walk around for the rest of my life with a huge boner," he told me smirking as I pecked him on the lips.

What guy would stop you from giving him sexual pleasure? What guy in his right mind would stop you from trying to entice him in sexual pleasure? When your wife gets down on her knees to pleasure her husband, what husband would ever tell you no?

That's my husband, the one person I will love forever until death do us part, Elijah Goldsworthy.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>SO, suck ending much?<p>

Sorry, really didn't know how to end this story!

Hope ya enjoyed it lol

Reviews would be nice, tell me if you want more three chapter stories like these (;

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
